The Flash in Remnant
by djs1998
Summary: What would happen if instead of Jay dying when they close all the breaches Barry dies instead and has a run in with Dr. Fate and he send Barry to Remnant to try and help save Remnant from evil and also he finds love along the way so follow Barry as he fights Grimm and criminals while dealing with high school and all the high school romances and drama.


**Central City S.T.A.R. Labs' Bunker**

In a room that looked like a bunker and an examination sort of room there was this weird blue glowing portal type thing that looked like it could be made of silly putty and snot put together. In that room we're multiple people one person is Cisco Ramon a Latino looking man that is also a technical wizard wearing some casual clothes. Then you have Dr. Caitlin Snow an incredibly beautiful brunette caucasian who likes to dress like the school principal. Then you got Jessie Well a young redhead that is the daughter of Harrison Wells of Earth 2 which means both she and her father are aliens. Then you got Detective Joe West and his daughter Iris West a reporter for the Central City News. Then out of nowhere in a streak of lightning a man in a red suit and Harrison Wells comes out of the portal they call a breach. This man is known as the Flash the fastest man alive.

"Guys hurry up Zoom is coming give me the breach closer now" yelled the Flash aka Barry Allen as his best friend Cisco Ramon tossed him a breach closer and he shoved it in the breach that made it start to close right behind him. "Well we did i-" but before he could finish his sentence Zoom shoved his hand through his chest. Everyone gasped in shock of what just happened.

"Barry!" everyone shouts in unison. As the light started to leave his eyes it was on this day that Barry Allen aka the Flash the Fastest man alive has died at the hands of Zoom… or was it?

 **Tower of Fate**

"Ugh why does everything hurt so much what happened anyway?" Barry Allen said as he woke up in his Flash suit then it all hit him like 360 airliners falling on his face ( **for all you death battle fans** ) "Zoom! Wha-but how? no I died and failed them" as he slumped down in defeat and was about to give up then a bright shining cross appeared like the ones the Egyptians used and from that cross came a man with a golden helmet and and blue tights with a golden cape.

"Do not give up Barry Allen I did not bring you back from the dead just so you can be depressed and mope. I am Doctor Fate and I have brought you back for a mission that I need you to do." Fate said to him.

"Wait if you brought me back does that mean you can send me back home so I can stop Zoom please you have to send me back home so I can stop him and save my friends? Please!" Barry pleaded.

"I'm sorry I cannot the Tower of Fate is in its own dimension separate from the dimension that you normally live in so i'm afraid I can't return you home for you have already died but I can send you to another world a world in desperate need of help, help that you can provide." Barry didn't look convinced about doing this mission or feel any better about any of it. "How about this I will make you a deal boy and you should consider yourself lucky because I don't normally make deals with people boy if you go to this new world and help them I will stop Zoom and deliver a message to your friends do we have a deal" Fate says as he extends his hand to Barry. He thinks it over and decides it was a good deal and he couldn't live with himself if people were in trouble and he could help them.

"Deal" he says as he grabs Fate's hand. "But uh could send me there with some clothes so I got something change into so I can go around and learn about this new world and not look weird while doing so?" Barry asks nervously.

"Done they will be there when you get there but I must warn you will be a bit changed when you get there." Fate told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to make you younger about 15 years old to be precise so you have 2 years or so to get yourself situated. Because I want to enroll into a combat school that they have there to get some training. Specifically one called Beacon Academy it is the best one in this world I will be sending you to called Remnant you will learn more about this world when you get there."

"Alright I can see how that would help since most of the enemies I have faced I had no real way to fight them besides tiring them out then punching them in the face."

"I will set up a fact background and everything look like you have lived on Remnant since you were born. I will also calibrated your power of the speed force to allow you to naturally vibrate at the frequency of Remnant."

"Than-wait what's the speed force?"

"It is the source of your powers a cosmic mystical energy that has existed since the beginning of time and in time you might learn to control the power of the speed force." Fate says as he raises his hand and the glowing cross appears again. "Now then that all the time you have now run Barry run!" as he says that Barry runs through the cross as fast as he can and leaves Earth forever. "Now then it is time I make good on my word" Fate says as he disappears into his own cross.

 **Central City S.T.A.R. Labs' Bunker**

After Zoom had run his hand through Barry's chest he exited the breach on the Earth 1 side where the rest of Barry's friends are and was about to kill then when a golden cross appeared out of nowhere. Out stepped Dr. Fate then a golden cross appeared behind Zoom and Jay Garrick and they are both moved in front of Fate. "Zoom you and your time remnant have committed a lot crimes and for your punishment the both of you shall meet your maker." he says as 4 time wraiths appear out of a portal from somewhere and drag them off into the speed force to be punished. Fate turned to everyone still shocked about just happened. "There is no need to be alarmed I am Dr. Fate also known as sorcerer supreme I am here to fulfill a deal I made with Barry Allen."

"What do you mean Barry is dead he just died?" Caitlin asks

"I brought him back to life in order for him to fulfill a mission for me but I couldn't send him back here due to the natural rules of life and death I couldn't bring him back to where he died." Fate says.

"So what was this mission you sent him on I want to know what you sent my son to do?" Joe asks worried for his son.

"I sent Barry to another world to help the people of that planet for they will greatly need the help of the Flash but he is deeply sorry he couldn't return to you but he couldn't live if people were endangered and stood and did nothing when he could help them." Fate tells them. Joe chuckles at that.

"That's just like Barry always wanting to help people no matter what I just hope he is safe." he says.

"Don't worry Joe Barry will fine I have no doubt about that." Harrison says. After that Fate leaves and goes home leaving everyone in S.T.A.R. Labs what Barry is up too now.

 **Remnant The Emerald Forest**

It is the middle of the night in the Emerald Forest when a golden cross appears out of nowhere and out came a teen encased in lightning an a red suit. Barry looked around and then down at himself then removed his hood. "Fate was right I am 15 again." he then walked up to a tree and started to vibrate his arm at the natural frequency of Remnant and fased through the tree. "And I can vibrate at the natural frequency of Remnant." he looks across the lake and sees a city. "Guess I should get changed and head over there." he says as he uses his speed to get change into the clothes Fate gave him that was on a rock next to him then he checked the pockets and found his ID and found it was almost like his old one but the his picture was much younger. "Well then I guess it's time for Barry Allen to begin his new life here on Remnant." he says as he speeds off to the city while failing to notice the security camera watching him.

 **Beacon Academy Headmaster's Office**

"Barry Allen hum most interesting" Headmaster Ozpin says as he watches the security video.


End file.
